


Ready for More

by l2set



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bathing, Breeding, Chastity Device, Emotional bonding, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Chastity, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of male lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega Dynamics, One Shot, Open ended, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Smut, loving relationship, messy sex, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Hanzo and Mccree surveyed the mess of their quarters. Once again, they had neglected to go for the fitted plastic sheet for their mattress, the one that cost just a little over five hundred credits and would save them the need to purchase another mattress. Everything was destroyed. They would need a whole new bed set, again. This heat had taken them beyond what they had been experiencing in the past few months and heats were always messy. They hoped it was a good sign.





	Ready for More

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my dear friend [@ghostfart69](http://ghostfart69.tumblr.com/)
> 
> the original prompt was: 'mchanzo, ABO, after spending a long sticky heat together, surveying the wreckage/cleaning up, like not in a 'lick the cum off your abs' cleanup sense - a 'there is literally semen/butt sploosh everywhere, we might need a new mattress' and alpha/omega, or alpha/beta on heat supplements - smut not required, can be any abo pairing'
> 
> and um, like usual, it got away from me completely. i hope they enjoy it. please let me know what y'all think!

     Hanzo and Mccree surveyed the mess of their quarters. Once again, they had neglected to go for the fitted plastic sheet for their mattress, the one that cost just a little over five hundred credits and would save them the need to purchase another mattress. Everything was destroyed. They would need a whole new bed set, again. This heat had taken them beyond what they had been experiencing in the past few months and heats were always messy. They hoped it was a good sign.

     They had been trying to get pregnant. It didn’t matter much to either of them who got stuffed and carried, as long as one of them did. It was a cruel and difficult task with both of them being omega. _Extremely fertile_ , the doctor had said; either of them could have babies with any alpha or beta of their choosing. _Just a drop would do_. They had wanted each other and the odds of an omega getting another omega pregnant was only slightly better than two alphas conceiving. It meant a lot of supplements and hormone treatments and multiple induced heats. 425,000 to 1 odds that one of them might get pregnant. It was almost guaranteed to be a successful carry. _Almost._

     Pregnancy was not something Hanzo had spent his life looking forward to. Being born into the clan was one thing but when he had presented as an omega, his entire life had been taken from him. Hanzo couldn’t exactly say that the elders were disappointed, because even as he got older he was sure that they were not. It was rare for a Shimada to be born an omega, a perfect breeding vessel to ensure the next generation. To not have to bring one in was a blessing for the others, a curse for the omega themselves. A curse for Hanzo.

     The moment he had presented, they had locked him down. Fitted him with a chastity device that would prevent him from being able to take a mate, and to relieve himself during a heat. The elders had wanted him _untainted_ when he was of eligible age to breed – the law had stated that at 19 years old he would be able to breed legally, regardless of whether or not he wanted to. Until he was mated, he was the property of his familiars, and they could choose his mate; they could do with him as they wished.

     Heats had been unbearable for him growing up. Hanzo had been locked away in a small room, unable to relieve himself of the pressure and pain, spending the week howling at the feeling, trying in vain to remove the chastity device from himself. They had plugged him up, to make sure no wandering alpha or beta could breed him without their consent. The clan elders had made sure that he couldn’t touch himself, let him experience the pleasure of orgasm. It made omegas unruly they had told him, that this would teach him self control. Lessons he did not want to bother with – not while Genji was able to be free and run around – a harmless beta.

     The week after the heats were just as terrible, his body pushing out fluids and things he did not want to think about, things that he didn’t want to know his body had created for some forced child upon him. The weight and feel of blood dripping from between his thighs and down his testicles – the only time they allowed him to be without the anti-breeding device, being watched by nasty old men who wanted to make sure he was untainted still. Who leered at him, and looked at his omega cloaca and cock like it was a prize for them and them alone.

     Hanzo had had no desire for children. If he had at one point, he was sure it was taken from him when the clan elders had started interviewing and parading eligible alphas around him, trying to get a feel for what would help create the next heir in line for the throne. How many children they could breed out their “beloved son” before having to dock him and he knew that is what would happen. The elders wanted to control everything, and by law they could. They didn’t have to mate Hanzo off and allow him to be taken away. They could just breed him to their satisfaction, and dock him when they were done.

     Hanzo’s only saving grace when he had turned nineteen was his father proclaiming that there was more to teach Hanzo before they started breeding him. That his training wasn’t done – and once he started having children, they would not be able to continue. His life would have to be devoted his offspring, to the clan’s legacy of flesh. The elders had reluctantly agreed; it had led to the end with Genji and Hanzo’s escape. Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was relieved or terrified at the thought of any of it. Too many emotions conflicting.

     The first thing Hanzo had done upon his escape, after the destruction of everything else in his life, the destruction of Genji, was to find someone discreet enough to uncage him. He had fucked with abandon once he was released. Mounting alphas and betas, experiencing a world that had been taken from. Allowed himself to be taken by other omegas, reveling in the feel of intimacy, the ability to have who he wanted and to leave whenever he wanted. And he always left.

     When Hanzo met Mccree he had found himself disappointed that he was claimed by an alpha as evidenced by the red and purple weaved bracelet on his wrist. A small marking outside of the traditional claim bite, generally shared between family members. It had meant that Mccree hadn’t been officially released from his family, wasn’t readily available to make his own choices of mate. Hanzo had to tamp down the urge to rescue Mccree from this fate – almost forty years old and still claimed by some alpha who did not wish to release or breed him. A sad existence.

     “It’s Fareeha’s,” Mccree commented to him casually. He had caught him staring at the bracelet, tied so it couldn’t be taken off without ruining it. Mccree had a toothy smile as told Hanzo, holding out his wrist to let him exam it.

     “Are you her mate?” Hanzo asked, sneering. Mccree was quite older than her, and their bond seemed to be that of siblings more than anything else. He could admit privately that he was somewhat jealous, though of Fareeha having Mccree or Mccree having a mate – he was not sure yet. Jealous that anything they might have was going to be taken away from him before it even started.

     “No, no. Nothing like that – how do you not know?” Mccree asked, fingers tapping against Hanzo’s own wrist as he touched Mccree’s still. “Fareeha has been with Angie for as long as I can remember, and somewhere along the line they added Genji into their little love nest. She doesn’t have a claim on me like that.”

     “Ah,” Hanzo replied. He shook his head, still tracing the bracelet. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Hanzo’s unease about Mccree’s situation only slightly appeased. Hanzo still felt the need to _rescue_ Mccree from his situation.

     “It’s just easier, you know? I wear this and people out there know I’m claimed. I don’t get bothered by alphas.”

     “You are six-two and two hundred fifty pounds. I cannot imagine that you are not mistaken for an alpha when you go out all the time.”

     “Yeah. But still – I’ve been claimed since I came here. First by Gabe and then when things were going bad and Fareeha turned eighteen she bested him in something and won me away,” Mccree explained. Hanzo stopped stroking the bracelet, wrapping his fingers around Mccree’s wrist tightly. “It was for the best you know.”

     “You’re trapped. How can you live your life being held down by so many alphas?”

     “Now, now. I know you grew up bad, but Hanzo, not all of them are like that.” Mccree paused and squeezed Hanzo’s hand in return. “Fareeha ain’t gonna give two licks about what we might have going on.”

     “Oh,” Hanzo breathed out, leaning in for a chaste kiss. There was something about Mccree, something made Hanzo want to stay and settle with him. A feeling that he had thought had left him so long ago.

     Being around Mccree brought the emotions bubbling up to the surface, the want and the need to nest with him, surround himself with the man. They had not started anything wanting more, or thinking about more, or at least Hanzo wouldn’t admit to thinking about wanting more. Hanzo was weary with the claim Amari had on Mccree, but she had merely laughed at Hanzo’s notion that she would take Jesse away. Instead, she offered him refuge if they decided to stay together – a gentle claim by an alpha that had her hands full with two betas. A chance to be protected from others who might try to take what they could have. Hanzo has surprised himself by telling her he would think about it.

     He had taken Amari up on her offer after being with Mccree for a year, irrationally jealous of the bracelet Mccree wore. The same that Amari wore on her right wrist. She wasn’t over protective, and he had never witnessed her using her alpha rights over her omega to keep him in his place. Usually, she was the one urging him to shotgun five beers in a row, and jumping into bad situations right with him, despite the pleas of her own mates and Hanzo’s displeasure. With his addition to Amari’s little pack, she had remade the bracelets, adding in a yellow thread for Hanzo. He wore it proudly on his right wrist, like the other two did.

     They had been together for almost four years at this point, Hanzo realizing that he wanted children with Mccree by the end of year two. It was difficult for him to reconcile the thought, his body going into a complete lock down when his mind ventured too far into thoughts about raising children with his mate. It was something that the clan had took from him – the actual want. Hanzo had pushed through it, not wanting them to win. They had been trying for almost a year for one of them to get pregnant.

     They were proceeding through Hanzo’s third heat of the summer season, he felt as if he hadn’t been out of one for more than a week before the hormone treatments kicked in and re-induced another one. They had been taking turns on who had to suffer through the actual heat, as it was typical for most omegas to have one per season, and they were both having almost three a month at this point. They had sequestered themselves to their own section of the base, a place were the two of them could feel safest at their most vulnerable. A stone’s throw away from Fareeha’s own quarters.

     “This is a lot messier than I thought it would be,” Mccree stated, hand running down Hanzo’s back. He snorted, and shook his head. “What?”

     “There is no reason to clean this – we can go again. Your count should still be high enough,” Hanzo told him, voice matter of fact and almost clinical. He looked like he was counting in his head. “I’m not waiting another month to try again. I want this now, Jesse.”

     “Ya know, there might be an easier way to do this,” Mccree said, scratching his head. Hanzo gave him an unimpressed look, unbuttoning Mccree’s shirt for him, huffing at the cowboy for not hurrying up. “Hanzo – “

      “We’re doing this now,” he told him, unzipping Mccree’s pants. “You’re gonna fuck me and then plug me. Then we’ll do it again in fifteen minutes.”

      Hanzo stepped back, taking in Mccree. He was looking lovely, naked, and almost ready; Hanzo could remedy that. Hanzo had been waiting for one of them to have an elevated sperm count, something that would help boost their chances of conceiving. Neither of them had to be on supplements to conceive, but omegas were notorious for having terribly low sperm counts, the ability to impregnate almost as impossible as it was for an alpha to carry to full term. He turned Mccree around, and pushed him on the bed, straddling him.

      “Hanzo – “ He cut Mccree off, pressing his lips to his in an open mouth kiss. Tongues brushing against each other, Mccree bucking up towards Hanzo’s body. Hanzo pulled back, smirking.

      “Shush, we have work to do.”

      “Hanzo,” Mccree said again, voice sterner this time. Hanzo pouted, and crossed his arms. He shifted on Mccree’s body, trying to get comfortable. He knew things wouldn’t go further until Mccree said what he wanted to say.

      “What?”

      “Are you sure you wanna do this?” Mccree asked, tugging on one of Hanzo’s arms. He pulled him back down to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Hanzo huffed at him.

      “Are you having second thoughts about this? Do you not want to have children with me?” Hanzo asked, body going rigid. Mccree just rubbed his shoulder a bit and shook his head.

      “I’m just checking in with ya, I’m not having second thoughts. You’ve been really focused on this lately – “ Mccree explained. He shrugged a bit, and Hanzo snorted. “What?”

      “You have something else.”

      “Yes,” Mccree conceded. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings or anything, and its not that I don’t like doing this with ya, and the thought of finally getting one us pregnant makes me so ecstatic, but – “

      “Spit it out, my treasured heart.”

      “You’re making this no fun.” Hanzo turned his face to Mccree’s. Mccree looked vaguely ashamed, but honest. “It’s always about temperatures and counts and it just feels like work. This used to be fun and romantic.”

      “Romantic?” Hanzo’s eyebrow ticked up. “You are really thinking about romance?”

      “Yes?” The reply was sheepish, and Hanzo wiggled out from his hold, rolling onto the bed.

      “Okay, I’m sorry that I’ve made this feel like work, it’s just that I want this to happen so badly. I get so caught up in it – I just want this for us.” Hanzo sigh, and rubbed his eyes. “Okay. How do you want to do this? Because we need to do this today. We do have a schedule to adhere too, but I suppose we can have fun with it too.”

      Mccree grinned up at him, and pressed a kiss to his mouth, rolling them over. He pressed against Hanzo, rocking his hips against his. Hanzo moaned in response, bucking up. He put Mccree’s face in between his hands, squishing his cheeks, and bit at his lips. They kept kissing each other, Hanzo bucking up against Mccree. He could feel his body responding to the other man, could feel himself leaking all over the bed again. Hanzo could smell himself.

      “Can I take you from behind? Cover you with my body, and fuck into you like that?” Mccree asked, quietly. Even after almost four years together, sometimes it was difficult to gauge what Hanzo was thinking when it came to sex.

     “I – “ Hanzo stopped, body still moving against Mccree’s. He closed his eyes, thinking. Mccree ran a hand through his hair, scratching it gently. He waited patiently, letting Hanzo sort out his thoughts. “Lower.”

      “You’re so bossy,” Mccree laughed, scratching the back of Hanzo’s neck. He pressed a wet to kiss his forehead, and let his body fall onto Hanzo’s. “You’re my favorite.”

      “I am glad of it, I suppose,” Hanzo responded, pushing on Mccree’s shoulders. The other man obliged, lifting himself up and Hanzo turned himself over. He pushed up on all fours, letting Mccree arrange him as he pleased. Mccree moved slowly, weary of Hanzo’s harsh breathing and tenseness.

      “If you feel uncomfortable, we don’t gotta – “

      “It’s okay. Just – “ Hanzo drifted off, and made a noise of frustration. “Just – just don’t let me forget that it’s you back there.”

      “Oh, I can do that for sure.” Mccree pushed down on Hanzo’s shoulder blades, nudging his legs apart with his knee. “Keep your head down, and your hands out in front of you.”

      “In front of me? How am I supposed to – “

      “I will take care of that when I’m done, right now let’s keep you needy,” Mccree told him, lining his body up with Hanzo’s. He pressed his hips against his, and let himself slip inside without so much as a how you do. Hanzo’s body tensed at the intrusion, and he clutched at the sheets trying to relax. Mccree shushed him, and ran a hand down his back. “You doing okay?”

      “I will do better if you move.”

      “Yeah, yeah.” He moved his hips a bit, moving slowly as Hanzo’s body relaxed under him. Mccree continued his movements, speeding up gradually, mechanical hand gripping Hanzo’s hip, and the other still stroking his back. “You know, do you think that when you finally get pregnant, my body will follow suit?”

      “What do you mean?” Hanzo questioned, voice breathy. Mccree continued to fuck in and out of him, bringing his hand around to Hanzo’s chest.

      “Think my tits will get as full as yours? That together we’ll both be able to feed our baby?” Mccree asked, and wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s waist, pulling his body up and flush against his own.

      “Oh, maybe – that’s real good,” Hanzo told him, pushing down on Mccree’s cock. He held onto Mccree’s arm, trying not to touch himself as his mate requested. Mccree hummed in agreement, the feeling going right through Hanzo. “Hurry up and come. Get me pregnant already.”

      “You are so demanding,” Mccree said, complying with the request, fucking into Hanzo harder and faster, chasing down his own orgasm. He didn’t worry about Hanzo’s yet, knowing it would be better to take care of him after he was plugged up. It was Mccree learned quickly the worst part for Hanzo. Mccree was constantly trying to associate good thoughts with the necessary plugging, since neither of them could knot. Mccree came quietly, squeezing Hanzo tighter and burying his face in his neck.

      He gently laid Hanzo back down and slipped out of him. He turned him over, and quickly slipped in the small plug that would help simulate the feeling of a knot. Hanzo grunted at the feeling, trying to squirm away. Hanzo hated it, hate the fact that his body so readily accepted it after years of conditioning, but knew it had to be done. The feeling of the plug was a constant pressure and reminder to Hanzo of his past life, something he would rather forget. Even if it was helpful in his quest to have children.

      “What are you doing?” Hanzo asked as Mccree pressed a kiss to his stomach.

      “Gonna take care of you. You didn’t get to come.” Hanzo grunted, and Mccree swallowed down his cock, hand coming up to cradle his testicles. He rubbed the skin gently, sucking on Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo bucked up, hands trying to find a grip in Mccree’s hand. Mccree gave him a hard suck, squeezing his testicles. Hanzo let out a strangled noise and came suddenly, Mccree coughing as he choked on his come.

      “Sorry,” Hanzo apologized almost embarrassed as Mccree pulled off. Hanzo rubbed Mccree’s face, wiping away a stray bit of spunk from his cheek. “I don’t know what came over me.”

      “It’s okay, sweetness. Got you all excited before, should’ve realized.” Hanzo laughed, and Mccree pressed a kiss to his lips. He rubbed his beard across Hanzo’s face, the other man laughing even harder and pushing at him. “Wanna help me out?”

      “With what?” Hanzo asked, watching as Mccree waggled his eyebrows at him. Mccree dragged his body across Hanzo’s letting him feel the wetness coming from between his own legs. “Oh, of course. We don’t want you to think you’ve been neglected.”

      “Where do you want me?” He asked, looking down at Hanzo. Hanzo tilted his head to the side, pretending to think on it. “Don’t keep me in suspense.”

      “Hm, I guess you can sit right here,” Hanzo told him, pointing to his own face. Mccree made a strangled sound complying quickly. “Perfect.”

      Mccree settled himself gently over Hanzo’s face, gripping the headboard to keep himself just a above the other man so he wouldn’t suffocate him. Hanzo patted his thighs gently, waiting almost patiently, though Mccree could hear him huffing over how gentle he was being. He could feel himself leaking and hear Hanzo’s soft pants as the slick hit his face.

      “Usual signs?” Mccree asked, and Hanzo hooked his hands over his thighs, pinching gently. Mccree took that as an affirmative, and gently lowered himself closer to Hanzo’s face. He didn’t want to crush him entirely, though his mate had often told him that he loved it. He just wanted to get off being fucked before putting Hanzo back on his cock for another round.

      Hanzo moaned as he felt Mccree’s hairy thighs on the side of his face, relishing in the scent of his slick covering his face. He stuck his tongue out, gently prodding his mate’s vent. He could feel the slight shake in Mccree’s legs as he explored, lapping away at the thick fluids there. Hanzo hadn’t been between the other man’s legs in almost a month, and he missed it.

      He flicked his tongue into Mccree again, sucking quickly at the soft skin of the opening. He loved the sticky feeling of the omega fluids on his tongue, and swallowed them. Mccree was pressing against his face, trying to force Hanzo’s tongue deeper. Hanzo complied, being just a bit rougher and opening his mouth to allow his teeth to just barely scrape against the edges of the skin.

      “Oh oh, oh, I think – “ Mccree moaned out, rocking. Hanzo gripped Mccree’s thighs a bit more, trying to keep pressed against his face. He could tell that Mccree was so close, just on the edge. He wanted to be soaked with it. He thrust his tongue again, and Mccree screamed, body spasming.

      Hanzo pushed Mccree a bit as he came down from his orgasm. Mccree moved off of him gingerly, strings of the vent fluid stuck on Hanzo’s face and clinging between Mccree’s legs. Hanzo licked his lips, and soaked in the feeling of his face wet and warmed by the fluid. Mccree was always so wet and Hanzo loved it.

      “Oh, I guess we are both quick on the draw today,” Mccree said, breathing heavily. He rolled onto his back, settling next to Hanzo. “I think I can go one more time.” He patted his lap.

      “You want me to ride you?”

      “Yes. Time for you do some work.” Hanzo pursed his lips, and pretended to be annoyed about it. He sat up on his elbows, and rolled over Mccree’s body. He noticed that his mate’s cock was just starting to chub up again. “That’s it.”

      “You want to do the honors?” Hanzo asked, gesturing to between his legs. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to actually pull out the plug himself without having to calm down afterwards and derailing their whole session. Mccree didn’t answer him, instead just grabbing at the plug and tugging it out quickly.  He tucked it under a pillow. “Thank you.”

      “Anytime, sweetness. Now take a seat.” Hanzo did as asked, lowering himself on Mccree’s cock. His body accepted him quickly, tightening around him. He let himself bounce up a bit, loving the look of bliss on Mccree’s face. “I can’t wait to see you sit on my cock when you are pregnant.”

      “You think I’m going to ride you like this when I am with child?”

      “Yup. I’m gonna watch that belly bounce, round and full. Your tits will be dripping, too. Mmm,” Mccree told him. Hanzo could feel his face heat up at the words. It wasn’t really the words that made him blush, but the expression on Mccree’s face: like he was going to eat him alive.

      “We will see,” Hanzo snapped back. He brought himself back up and let his body slide down on his mate’s cock, Mccree lifting his hips up to match Hanzo’s movement. “What if I want to fuck you when I’m pregnant?”

      “You won’t – you won’t get any arguments here.” He thrust up a few times in quick secession, not giving Hanzo a moment to adjust. “The feel of your pregnant belly on me, the way I would have to be so still as not to jostle you. You would have complete command of me. Oh, Hanzo.”

      “I see you have thought about this,” Hanzo said, feeling almost too calm. Mccree had thought about him pregnant. Had thought about Hanzo fucking him while full with his child. Little thoughts that Hanzo thought he suppressed of Mccree not wanting this as badly were finally crushed at the admission.

      Hanzo fucked himself on Mccree’s cock faster and harder, wanting to make the other man come quickly. The need to be filled and impregnated was now even more pressing. He felt so overcome with the emotion of it, wanting to give this to Mccree more than before. He wanted to fulfill Mccree’s fantasies, wanted to feel what it would be like to fuck his own mate while he was full of child.

      “Hanzo, I’m not gonna last if you keep – keep – keep that up,” Mccree stuttered out, trying to keep pace with Hanzo. Hanzo ground down harder, trying to force Mccree to come.

      “Don’t hold back,” Hanzo demanded, for once not feeling like this was a futile exercise. Mccree obeyed, fucking harder and letting go just as quickly. Hanzo could feel the warmth of his seed shooting into his body, and he came from that completely untouched.

      Hanzo lifted himself up, clenching. He nudged at Mccree, the other man grabbing at the plug and slipping it back into Hanzo’s body. His body accepted it readily, and he rolled off of Mccree, laying on his back panting. Mccree rubbed his arm gently and pushed himself off the bed. He watched Hanzo for a moment before making a move towards him.

      Mccree picked up Hanzo carefully, holding him bridal style. Hanzo let his head roll to the side feeling completely relaxed. He brought him into the bathroom, putting him directly into the tub. Hanzo settled in as Mccree worked the faucet and putting the stopper in the drain. He stood back up, looking at his mate closely.

      “You just relax, sweetness.” Hanzo hummed at him contentedly, letting the hot water flow over him as Mccree filled up the tub. He could almost hear Mccree’s knees creak as he stood back up. “Don’t fall asleep, Hanzo. I gotta go take care of the bedroom. I will be back in like ten minutes.”

      Hanzo listened to Mccree moving about their bedroom; the sound of pillows hitting the floor and sheets being taken off the bed. The other man was grumbling about something, and Hanzo just smiled to himself. Mccree was more of a neat freak then he was at times, and he only felt a little bad for making such a mess of everything.

      He rubbed his face with some of the warm water, trying to wash off the slick left behind from Mccree. Hanzo had missed being that close to his mate, and he could admit to himself now that he had been treating this whole thing like a job. It was just so important to him that he did not want to mess it up. He cocked his head to the side as the room went quiet, and he could hear faint clacking on a keyboard. Mccree was most likely trying to recover anything that they might have lost to the mess.

      “What is the damage?” Hanzo asked, looking out towards the bedroom from his place in the bath tub; he moved his leg up to shut off the water. Mccree was moving around again, lugging the destroyed mattress out of the way. “Well?”

      “Hold on, geeze.” Mccree popped into the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet next to the tub. “I ordered a new bed set, mattress, and this time got the damn saver sheet. We’re gonna need it regardless ‘cos our heats are always messy. And its just gonna get messier anyway with you being pregnant.”

      “We have no idea if we’ve conceived tonight.” Mccree snorted. Hanzo could feel the doubt creep back in along with the familiar ache between his legs from too much fucking. “It takes at least three days, Jesse. You know this.”

      “And I know that you want this so badly that there is no way that you didn’t conceive tonight.” Hanzo just smiled at him, and relaxed back into the bath. Mccree didn’t move from his position on the toilet, watching his mate. “I’m kinda jealous.”

      “Why would you be jealous? It’s going to be your baby, too.”

      “Because I wanna have one. We could have them together, babies that are twins but not twins. Untwins.”

      “We can handle a lot of things, dearest, but I don’t think we can handle two newborns at the same time. Or being pregnant at the same time.” Mccree nodded a bit, leaned over closer. “What?”

      “Let me help you bathe, Hanzo. You were put through your paces today.” He didn’t wait for a response, instead groaning as he got to his knees on the side of the tub and reaching over Hanzo to grab his washcloth.

      “You should help me, you put me here.”

      “You asked to be here.” He paused, and touched the water with his flesh hand. “Is the water still hot enough? Can I have the soap?” Hanzo nodded, and reached over to grab the bottle for him. Mccree took it and placed it on the floor.

      “Do your duty, Jesse. Take care of me.” Hanzo leaned back and closed his eyes, just listening to the movements his mate was making. Hanzo was happy to let Mccree pamper him, let him believe that they might have conceived tonight. Hanzo wanted to believe it to.

      “Jesse,” Hanzo breathed out, feeling nervous. If they hadn’t conceived, if he wasn’t pregnant, he wasn’t sure if he could do it again.

      “Yes, sweetness,” Mccree cooed, running the wash cloth down Hanzo’s chest. “Think these will swell up and match your perfect ass?”

      “Jesse,” Hanzo tried again, trying not to let himself be seduced again by Mccree. “If we didn’t – if _I_ didn’t conceive this time. I don’t think that I want to try again.”

      “Hmm,” Mccree started, still wiping Hanzo down. He cleared his throat but didn’t look Hanzo in the eye. “Do you mean that you don’t want to try for children anymore, or that you don’t want to try to carry?”

      “Well,” Hanzo said, thinking. He watched Mccree’s face for clues but he just kept cleaning him, running the washcloth over his body gently. He hated that Mccree had such a good poker face. “I don’t think I can go through this again. I’m – I’m sorry.”

      “Don’t be sorry, Hanzo,” Mccree told him. “I just want to know if it this is the end of children for us, or if you would rather next time we focused on me getting pregnant. If this heat didn’t work out. I’m fine with either way, hon. I just like being with you.”

      “You aren’t upset?”

      “Well, I mean, a little. But it’s not like we haven’t been putting forth good effort – it’s emotional and hard, I understand that,” Mccree explained, this time looking up and gazing into Hanzo’s eyes. “This has been harder on you than me, though. And, yeah, it’s disappointing, but you ain’t gonna leave me, right?”

      “Never.”

      “Then it will be okay.” Mccree leaned over and kissed his forehead. “We will get through it, but I have a feeling that we did it this time.”

      “I won’t argue with you on it. . . I just wanted you to know.” Mccree nodded and went back to cleaning Hanzo. Grabbing the shampoo on the ledge of the tub and squirting it into his hand. Hanzo nearly purred as Mccree massaged the shampoo into his hair. He let himself drift, hoping that Mccree was right about everything else.

* * *

      “Fareeha,” Hanzo called out, waddling into her rooms. He knew she was around, Fareeha was always around lately. She had grounded herself from missions the moment Hanzo had chosen to step down upon finding out he was with child. Angela had told him several times that he could join in onmissions until he was at least seven months along, that omega bodies were designed to protect the baby even through dire circumstances.

      Hanzo had not expected Fareeha to follow suit and take herself off of missions, even going so far to take a full blown “omega with child” leave from her work with Helix. She had told him that her instincts said she needed to be nearby, even though she knew that Hanzo could take care of himself and her if anything was to happen. Being protective of a pregnant omega was just something that happened he supposed, and he was grateful that she was available. He had insisted that Mccree still take and go on missions, if only to keep his mate from fussing over him every moment of the day. Mccree had been reluctant, and Hanzo could understand why.

      “Hey trouble,” Fareeha greeted, legs slung over the leather couch. She patted her stomach in a gesture for him to come over. He took her offer, laying down on the couch on top of her. “God, you’re heavy.”

      “That’s because there are two of us in here,” Hanzo told her, leaning into her touch as she ran her fingers through his hair. “What are you watching?”

      “I have no clue. What’s on your mind, trouble?”

      “What makes you think – “

      “Don’t try to be sly with me. I grew up with Jess, remember?” Fareeha answered. Hanzo huffed at her, and made himself as comfortable as he could. Everything ached and he was always so hot. Fareeha helped him to his side, settling him on her and couch carefully. “Tell me.”

      “Do you think - ,” Hanzo started, staring at the TV. He stroked his stomach gently, he had started showing over a month ago, and was growing bigger every day; Mccree hadn’t seen it yet, away on a mission that was taking just a bit longer than either of them anticipated. “I’m not enjoying this.”

      “Do I think that you’re not enjoying what?” Fareeha asked, and Hanzo resisted the urge to smack her leg. He hated when she acted dumb to make him speak.

      “No, I mean, I’m not enjoying this whole pregnant thing. Everything hurts, my feet are swollen, and I’m always hot.”

      “Okay,” Fareeha acknowledged, still petting Hanzo’s hair. She waited quietly, paying attention to the TV as well, still unsure of what was playing. She had been so bored on this leave, but her instincts compelled her to be close by while one of her omegas was pregnant.

      “Do you think,” he started again. He took a deep breath, and released. “That I won’t be good at this? What if not liking being pregnant means that I won’t like being a parent? What if I hate this baby?”

      “Hanzo,” Fareeha said, he could hear the edge of laughter in her voice. He smack her leg for it. “Sorry, it’s just that – “ She burst out laughing, stilling her hands in his hair.

      “It’s not funny, I’m seriously concerned.”

      “I know, trouble. But you and Jesse have nothing to worry about. You love babies – you get excited when you see stranger’s babies, Hanzo. There is no way, despite how you feel about your pregnancy now or ever that you’re going to hate your baby.”

      “I don’t think that liking babies is a good way to predict if I will love my baby.”

      “Hanzo, you run up to people’s babies like a kid in the candy store. You and Jesse have frightened more parents than I can count with your enthusiasm.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “Have you spoke to cowboy about this?”

      “No. What if he doesn’t approve? Jesse is already jealous that he’s not the one pregnant, and then I call him complaining? I can’t do that to him, he’s been so supportive.”

      “Of course he’s supportive – he’s your mate, trouble,” Fareeha reminded Hanzo, exasperated by him just a bite. She sat up a bit more on the couch, making sure that Hanzo was still comfortable. “Do you miss him?”

      “Yes.”

      “When he comes back, you should ask him to stay. And talk to him about this – he’s not gonna be mad. I’ve seen you throw up in his favorite boots on a binge before and he wasn’t mad.”

      “He was pretty mad,” Hanzo corrected, blushing at the memory. He had been over indulgent at some celebration, drank too much and ate too little. Mccree had made a noise of frustration the likes of which Hanzo had never wanted to experience again. It took Angela and Lena at least an hour to calm him down. Fareeha had spent that time taking care of Hanzo: cleaning him up and getting him off to bed.

      “He was a little mad, more upset. I’ve seen him mad, Hanzo. Jesse is never mad at you.” Hanzo huffed at that, shaking his head a bit. He squirmed in place, finding himself becoming uncomfortable again. He groaned. “You should ask him to stay. He wants to help.”

      “Did he say something?” Fareeha shook her head. “Then how do you know? I just don’t want to disappoint Jesse.”

      “Cowboy isn’t gonna be disappointed unless you tell him that you lied and really don’t want a child,” Fareeha assured him. Hanzo stiffened a bit in her lap, hands still rubbing his baby bump. “And that’s hardly true.”

      “Fareeha,” Hanzo said tentatively. “Do you want children?”

      “Scared I might want to take your kiddo away from you?” She asked. She scratched at his scalp and he hummed a bit. It was strange to her that Hanzo and Jesse worried about the same things, both knowing that she wasn’t like that – wasn’t going to take her claim over them seriously and steal their independence. “No, Hanzo. I don’t want kids, and neither does Angie. Your brother has never mentioned a want for them either. But we are excited to be aunties and uncle.”

      “What would you do if they wanted children?”

      “Let them go. No use in having them with me if they want kids and I don’t. Everyone would be unhappy. And really, trouble, I’m not going to steal away your children or tell you that you can’t have more.” Hanzo nodded.

      “I know, I’m just – “ He took in a deep breath. “I’m just a mess today.”

      “No offense, Hanzo, but you’re a mess – HEY!” Fareeha yelped as Hanzo pinched her leg. He rubbed the reddened area to soothe it and she just chuckled.

      “Don’t be mean, I’m with child.”

      “That’s a lame excuse and you know it.” Hanzo hummed in agreement, and they settled into a comfortable silence, both of them watching the mindless show on the television. “So.”

      “What?” Hanzo questioned. He knew that tone, he may not have ever heard it from Fareeha, but it was the same tone Genji used when he was about to ask a question that was very personal. “ _What_?”

      “How’s the sex?” She asked, almost too casually. If he hadn’t been laying on her directly, he might have thought that she was being nonchalant, but the way her body held a slight tremor told him that was she was at least somewhat embarrassed to ask.

      “Should you be asking that? Isn’t Jesse practically your brother?”

      “I’m just curious – I’ll let you in on a secret,” Fareeha said, dropping her voice to an exaggerated whisper. “Jesse was my first crush.”

      “Does he know this?” Hanzo asked in return; Mccree had never mentioned it, not once in their time together. Even when Hanzo was asking questions of Fareeha’s true intentions to keep Mccree as her omega when she had two mates.

      “Yes. I used to tell him all the time that I was going to marry him and he was going to have my children,” Fareeha admitted, sounding almost wistful. “I was a little kid. Sometimes I think he indulged me because he knew nothing would ever happen.”

      “You presented as an alpha at that time, no? It isn’t actually – “

      “Gabe would have never allowed it to happen, Hanzo. He was over protective,” She cut in. She shook her head. “You have to understand, Gabe never did anything to Jesse. But he also didn’t allow anything to happen to Jesse. He wasn’t allowed to date, or go off by himself. Jesse had a curfew – Gabe was terrified that something would happen to him, and even as Jesse got older . . . “

      “He didn’t let up? Did he want Jesse himself?” Hanzo asked, feeling kind of strange learning this information. Mccree never said anything about, never spoke about Reyes unless pushed. “Maybe you shouldn’t be telling me this.”

      “No, it’s okay. Jesse can’t talk about it – but that’s just because of how he grew up, you know? You don’t speak poorly of your alpha, no matter what. Gabe didn’t want him as a mate though, there is no worry there.”

      “Not like you? Didn’t you just tell me that you didn’t want children?”

      “When you are young and learning the world, sometimes you think that you need those things. I stopped wanting children quickly, once I started learning more about the world and choices.”

      “You still wanted Jesse though?” Hanzo questioned. It seemed strange that Fareeha had a crush on his mate, even if he hadn’t be around at that time, even if she had said would have never been able to act on it.

      “Of course. To be honest, I don’t think I ever lost crush on him. It’s just part of me.”

      “That makes sense,” Hanzo conceded. He debated on his next words. “He’s very good.”

      “Ha! Don’t be so modest for him,” Fareeha replied. They both lapsed into a silence. “This show is fucking terrible. I have no idea what’s happening.”

      “I thought it was just me.” Hanzo paused, tapping his fingers on her leg. He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable again. “How did you end up with Angela?”

      “I have no idea. She came after me, you know.” Hanzo shook his head. “After I took Jesse from Gabe, I had no idea what to do. Because I felt like I couldn’t just keep him. I had spent my childhood dreaming about having Jesse, and then it just felt unfair. He had had no choices.”

      “You gave those back to him.”

      “I had to – he was my best friend and I knew that he didn’t have a crush on me. He tolerated mine. I think he was terrified when I won him away though, he wouldn’t have resisted me if I had decided to claim him as my mate.” She paused, and took a deep breath. “Anyway, I hadn’t really thought about Angela up to that point. She wasn’t around much – always with the school and stuff. And when she visited she just wasn’t as interesting as Jesse.”

      “When did she start to make her move?” Hanzo asked, curious. He hadn’t ever known any beta to actively court an alpha.

      “Sometime after she joined Overwatch officially, and I was almost done with college. We had started spending more time around then, before my mother’s alleged death. It was easy to talk to her, but honestly, I hadn’t thought of her in a romantic light.”

      “It all worked out though, huh?”

      “No thanks to me. I was completely oblivious to her advances – she eventually sat me down and said ‘I would like to date you’,” Fareeha told him, laughing a bit. “I blown away. Jesse told me it was because I just don’t think that way – I should’ve known when she started sending me flowers.”

      “How did – does? – my brother fit into all of this?” Hanzo asked her quietly.

      “Ah, well. That’s a little different. Angie and I weren’t exclusive when we started. I was training with Helix by then, and she was doing her stuff for Overwatch. It was difficult to be in the same place at the same time. We cared for each other, but we weren’t mated at that point,” Fareeha said. “I guess at some point she and Genji bonded – it didn’t go much further than her and I though.

      “Angie had been gearing up to ask me for an official claim by this time, and refused to have anything happen with your brother until I met him ‘officially’. It wasn’t something I thought would happen either – we clicked though. Angie and I bonded officially, and your brother was just part of us for a little while. It was just before he found you again that we officially asked him to join our claim.”

      “Huh,” Hanzo said. Genji had not told him any of that. He didn’t know if it was because Genji didn’t think he cared, or if he didn’t think it was important. “You love them?”

      “Of course,” Fareeha said, tone final. She huffed a bit and moved on the couch trying not to jostle Hanzo too much. “So, do you want to take a nap on the bed, or go baby shopping? This show is making me feel like I’ve been doing drugs.”

      “Can we do both?” Hanzo asked. Fareeha nodded, and helped shift Hanzo up.  He groaned with the movement, gingerly putting his feet on the floor. “Jesse better be the next one getting pregnant. I’m not doing this again.”

      “How many babies do you want, trouble?”

      “Two. Jesse wanted to be pregnant at the same time as me, so the kids would be untwins.”

      “You would’ve killed him.” Hanzo nodded. Fareeha stretched next to him. “I would have killed him. No offense, but two pregnant omegas at the same time is a nightmare. He’s already getting sympathy effects.”

      “I know,” Hanzo said fondly. “He loves it.”

      “See? He’s not going to be upset if you talk to him about this – and I am sure he will be more than happy to have as many babies as you want. You can have more than two.”

      “I think that two is enough. This way they have someone, you know?” Fareeha nodded. “I’m just very unsure if I will be able to get him pregnant. It’s already proven difficult for him to do so for me, and he had a much better chance of getting me pregnant.”

      “I could always do it.”

      “No offense, but I want the children to be full siblings.” She nodded her head, and went looking for Hanzo’s shoes. She was sure that he took them off somewhere in her room. “And don’t think I don’t know that that’s a ploy to seduce Jesse away from me. He would never fall for such an alpha tactic.”

      “Ha! I suppose not. Let me help you with your shoes,” she said, coming back to him with the shoes in hand. Hanzo allowed her to help him put on his shoes, the thought of bending down to do it made him feel sick. “C’mon trouble, let’s go shopping for some onesies.”

**Author's Note:**

> well? let me know. it hasn't been beta'd and i only read it over once. im the worst. its been a while since i produced any content. i had a good time writing this one. please be sure to leave a comment or! stop by and chat with me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
